


House Arrest

by Snarry5evr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys are 18, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter spoilers, M/M, Not Chan, Written before TOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr





	1. Angering the Goddess

Will stared up at the black obsidian ceiling, listening to the soft snores drifting across the room. He turned his head to stare at the black sheet draped across a wire that was his make-shift wall. A month. Had it already been a full month? How much longer was she going to torture them? Had they not met her requirements by now? What exactly did the goddess want from them? Will thought back to the night it had started. Well, no, that was wrong. It had started long before that night. Before the war, even. Will had immediately been fascinated by the dark haired boy Percy and the others had retrieved from Westover Hall almost eight years ago. But he had barely been eleven at the time and still a shy child. As the years had passed, Will's attraction hadn't lessened but he had grown to like the boy less and less. Nico's aloofness and unwillingness to form any friendship outside The Seven had irritated Will beyond anything. And then that night had happened.

\------- One Month Earlier--------

It was just after the bonfire and Will had stayed to clean up. He had just tossed a handful of empty cups into the trash bin when a figure moved in the shadows. Will jerked up to see the Ghost King walking towards the burning fire. Everything about him screamed Darkness. His long, shaggy black hair, black jean, and black shirt all seemed to give evidence that he had formed from shadows, which he most likely just had.

"You're late," he told the boy in a voice laden with snark.

Nico jerked around to see Will standing behind him, "What?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I said _you're late_. Bonfire's over, everyone's gone to their cabins. You should probably get to yours too before the harpies start their patrol." Will bent down and picked up a napkin that was caught, fluttering on a strand of grass.

"They won't bother me," Nico said offhandedly.

Will snorted, "Of course they wouldn't."

Nico glanced over from the fire. "Do you have a problem with me, Solace?"

Will tossed the napkin in the trash. "Why would I have a problem with you, Death Boy?"

Nico snarled, "Don't call me that."

Will bowed mockingly. "Oh, so sorry, Prince of the Underworld. What should I call you? My lord? Sir Death?"

"Fuck off, Solace. You're an ass."

"Watch your language, di Angelo. I don't care for that kind of talk."

Will had slowly closed the distance between them and now Nico had to look up if he didn't want to talk to Will's chin. "You don't care for much of anything, Solace."

"Not when it comes to you, di Angelo. There are enough arrogant jerks out there. I don't particularly feel like dealing with you."

"No one said you had to, you conceited piece of-"

"Nico." Both boys turned at the soft voice. A small petite brunette stood before them."

"Oh," Nico said in surprise. "I was coming to see you," he shot a glare at Will.

She smiled and suddenly Will couldn't remember why he and Nico had been arguing. "I knew you were. I always look forward to your visits."

Will glanced at Nico in shock. He had thought the son of Hades was gay. But, no. Here he was, blatantly admitting he'd been sneaking around to see this girl, who was obviously much younger than them. Will studied her. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her name or cabin or even remember her ever coming to the infirmary.

"Were you arguing?" She asked, reprimand evident in her voice. "You shouldn't argue around my fire. It upsets me."

Her fire? They were all campers here.

"I'm sorry," Nico said looking down. "It won't happen again, My lady." She nodded and took a step back.

Will snorted. Gods, Nico was whipped. Nico shot him a venom filled glare. "What's your problem, Solace?"

Will held his hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing, your highness."

"Shut up," Nico hissed.

"Why don't you make me, Death Boy? Call forth your little death minions. You're so good at it."

"Because you might start singing. And the gods know, I like my little _death minions_ too much to put them through that."

Neither boy noticed the fire beside them turning blue or the girl becoming more and more agitated. "You mustn't fight. You mustn't fight."

The boys stopped and looked over at her. Nico took a step forward. "I am sorry. Please forgive us, He-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "No." She held Nico's gaze for several minutes, as if reading his soul. Will gasped when she turned her red gaze on him. He had thought her eyes a dark brown, but now they resembled fire. The bonfire, Will decided. The flames from the bonfire must be reflecting in her eyes. Will grew more uncomfortable as her gaze held his. Finally she flicked her gaze back to Nico. "I see."

Will was about to ask what exactly she saw when she spoke again. "I have spent years refereeing the spats between my siblings. I have prevented wars. I have given respite to my nieces and nephews. I have offered comfort, protection, and guidance to those thought greater than me. I will not allow two _children_ too stubborn to recognize the truth of their spats to disrupt my hearth. you will settle your differences before you are allowed outside again."

Nico took a step forward and held out his hand as if to stop her. "No. Please. Don't do it. Whatever it is, Hes-"

But it was too late. She waved her hand and everything was black.

 

_A tall, thin woman stepped out of the shadows, her black hair flowing around her torso. "Taking a page out of my book, sister?"_

_The small girl looked up. "He is a nice boy. He deserves to be happy."_

_The woman sighed. "I suppose even the son of Hades is allowed to smile every now and then. But light and dark, sister?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "A light will shine only in darkness." She turned and disappeared into the shadows. The taller woman chuckled to herself as she too disappeared in a shower of light._

 

Will felt around in the darkness until he stumbled and fell, landing on a soft body. Nico grunted beneath him and hands pushed on his chest.

"Get. Off. Me, Solace."

At that moment, green fire erupted around them, bouncing off black walls. Will stood up, dusting his hands off and looked around. It reminded Will of the inside of Percy's cabin, only blacker. And with- coffins?- instead of beds. He whipped around to glare at Nico.

"Where are we? What did your girlfriend do to us, di Angelo?"

"My girlfriend?" Nico recoiled at the word. "Are you seriously that dense, Solace? Or does the gossip just not reach the internal depths of the infirmary? That was not my girlfriend, you idiot. That was Hestia. The last Olympian. Goddess of hearth and home. Any of that ring a bell?" He crossed the room to a large black door and tugged on it. "Dammit."

"Hestia?" Will said in surprise. "What?" He looked around. "Where are we?"

Nico slapped his hand against the door. "We," he walked over to a shadowed corner, "Dammit! Are." He opened a door and stepped into a dark room. "Shit! Apparently trapped inside my cabin."

"Your cabin?"

"Do you have to repeat everything I say?"

Nico walked out of the dark room and crossed over to one of the over sized coffins and sat down.

"Sorry," Will replied meekly. "I'm just in shock. Why would she do that?"

Nico looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Were you not listening to her? She was tired of us fighting.

"So, are we like-" Will looked around him, "grounded or something?"

Nico snorted, "Or something." He sighed. "Look, it's late. I traveled all the way from New Mexico tonight. The harpies are out by now, anyways. Can we just go to bed and figure this out in the morning?"

Will looked around, finally realizing the coffins were actually beds. "Yeah. I mean, she has to let us out to eat doesn't she?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Making Progress

Hestia was the Goddess of hearth, she _did not_ have to let them out to eat. Will discovered this early the next morning when he awoke to the aroma of fresh baked muffins. He climbed out of the coffin/bed and stumbled over to the alter of Hades to find a small plate of muffins and two small glasses of orange juice at the god's feet. He grabbed one of the muffins, split it in half and tossed them into the glowing fire.

"Father, Lord Hades, please get us out of here." He grabbed two more muffins and one of the glasses of juice and went back to the bed he had slept on to eat his breakfast.

Nico did not wake for another hour and Will was completely bored. He watched as Nico rolled out of bed and stomped to the small door he had opened last night. (It was the bathroom, Will had discovered _that_ bit of pertinent information only a half hour earlier.) He came out a few minutes later, looked at Will on the bed and blinked. Will wiggled his fingers hello. Nico frowned.

"Damn. It wasn't a dream."

"Afraid not. Door's still locked," Will said as Nico turned to the large entryway. He pulled on the handle anyway. "Hestia sent breakfast," he told the dark haired boy, motioning to the alter. "Muffins and O.J."

Nico crossed the room and grabbed the plate and glass. He climbed onto his bed and expertly tossed a muffin into the fire. "Doors locked and I can't shadow travel. We are stuck. How long until you're missed?"

Will shrugged. "It's Kayla's turn to man the clinic. She'll have left hours ago and won't get back til late. With summer session over and me technically no longer a camper I'm pretty much left to my own devices. Honestly it might be days. You said last night you just came from New Mexico. Does anyone even know you're here?"

Nico shook his head as he stuffed part of a muffin down his throat. "Nope."

They sat in silence for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts, Nico gobbling down the muffins.

Suddenly Will sat up. "Do you have a Drachma? Maybe we can use the shower to send an Iris."

Nico downed the OJ and set the glass on the table. He twisted on the bed and swung his legs over the side. "No. But I might know another way."

Will followed him into the bathroom and watched as he flipped on the shower. "Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Chiron."

"Fleecy," Will repeated. "Another girlfriend?"

Nico rolled his eyes at Will. "Gods, you really are dense." He turned back to the shower. "Fleecy is a cloud nymph. She works for Iris. Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Chiron, _please_." They waited silently, holding their breaths. "Come on, Fleecy," Nico mumbled.

"So," Will said on a sigh, "she's blocked communication too." They trudged back to their respective beds. Will flopped back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "I don't suppose you have a book or something I can borrow?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

There was only silence while Will continued to stare at the ceiling, but a moment later Will felt something land on the bed. He sat up to see Nico standing at the foot of the bed, a large book sat on the covers. Will picked it up and read the title. He looked at Nico with raised eyebrows.

"The Odyssey? Really?"

Nico shrugged, "Is that over your reading level, Solace?" He turned and crossed back over to his bed.

"As a matter of fact," Will said, "I've read it twice. Do you have anything else?"

"Yes," Nico said pulling another book out from under the bed. "But I've never actually read the Iliad so you're stuck with that one."

Will sighed and opened the book.

 

They read for two days, their meals appearing on the alter at the appropriate times. They would grab their own plates and go back to their beds. At the end of the second day Will tossed his book down and sighed.

"What?" Nico growled.

"I don't think this is what Hestia had in mind when she locked us in here."

Nico sighed and closed the book on his finger to mark his spot. "What are you going on about, Solace?"

"She said we had to settle our differences before we could go back outside. You said she was tired of us fighting. Maybe we just need to figure out how to get along."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine. I promise not to threaten to sic my undead minions on you, if you can keep your," he waved his hands as if searching for a word, "egotistical sunshine to yourself."

"My egotistical sunshine?" Will gasped. "I'm not the one that struts around camp thinking they're better than anyone not a child of the Big Three."

Nico tossed his book on the bed. "I do not strut. You must have me confused with a mirror. And it's not my fault the only thing you inherited from your father was the ability to wrap a band-aid around an arm."

Will sneered at him. "Oh, so sorry we can't all be ghost kings, Death Boy."

Nico jumped off the bed, "I told you not to call me that. Gods, you're not going to be happy until I kick your ass are you, Solace?"

Will jumped up from his own bed. "Why don't you just try? I doubt you'll be able to summon your little army of undead with whatever Hestia has done here. How well do you fight on your own, di Angelo?"

"Let's find out," Nico started across the room but at that moment the fire and lamps all went out, plunging them into darkness. Will heard a thump. "Shit."

"A-are you okay?" Will asked cautiously, his healer instincts coming out.

"No." Nico replied sharply. "I stubbed my damn toe on the bed." It was quiet for a few minutes and then Will heard what sounded like- laughing?

"Are you laughing?"

The laughter got louder and Will felt himself smile. "Leave it to the Goddess of Domesticity to screw up my life. No wonder she likes me so much. I must remind her of her patron animal."

Nico's voice came from near the floor and Will assumed he must have sat down. Will settled on the floor beside his bed, somehow it seemed wrong to be on the bed when his "host" was on the floor. "Isn't her patron animal a donkey?"

Nico snorted. "Yeah. An ass."

Will pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his arms across them. "I guess that makes two of us. I've been pretty stubborn myself." Will hesitated for a minute. "I'm sorry, di Angelo. I'm just not used to people hating me."

He heard Nico's soft sigh. "I don't hate you, Solace. You're just a jerk sometimes. I don't know why you have to single me out."

"I said I was sorry. But if you didn't want to be friends you could have just said so instead of blowing me off."

"Friends? When have you ever tried to be my friend? You've had it out for me since I got here."

Will shot his head up, looking in the direction Nico's voice came from. "I tried to be your friend the first day you got here, I've tried several times since the war. But you hardly talk to anyone besides The Seven."

"Maybe because they're the only ones who don't gawk in fear or look at me like I'm a freak."

Will rolled his eyes, "Of course people are afraid of you, di Angelo. You can literally raise the dead. But they don't think you're a freak. They're in awe of you."

"Me?" Will heard the disbelief in the other boy's voice.

"Who's being dense now?" Will snorted. "Gods, di Angelo, you can raise the dead, control a zombie army. Yeah. Awe."

They sat in silence for several minutes until Will felt himself yawn. "I don't think she's going to light the fires back anytime soon. I'm going to bed." He stood up and blindly felt his way into the bed and climbed under the covers. He heard Nico moving around as well.

More silence.

"Solace?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to be friends."

Will stared into the darkness. "Maybe we can start over. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Nico agreed as he stifled his own yawn.


	3. Friends

The next morning, Will felt the warmth from the fire before he even opened his eyes. He could also smell cinnamon mixed with the usual smell of muffins. Will stumbled out of bed and made his way over to the alter. There was indeed warm cinnamon oatmeal and two glasses of milk as well as the usual orange juice. He grabbed his portion, tossed a muffin and some oatmeal into the fire and made his way to his bed.

Nico woke an hour later and stumbled into the bathroom. Will smiled hesitantly at him when he emerged. "I think we're making headway." He held up his empty milk glass. "We got milk and oatmeal added to our menu."

Nico's eyes widened. "Milk?" He ran over to the breakfast, threw a muffin into the fire and grabbed up the glass of milk. Will watched as he chugged the liquid down without stopping. Once the milk was gone, he took a deep breath and wiped his mouth. "Gods, that was good."

Will bit back a giggle. He watched as Nico made his way to his bed and sat down to eat, "Do you think I could use your shower? I haven't had a shower in three days."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Go ahead." Will hesitated. Nico bit into his muffin. "What's wrong?"

Will felt himself blush. "I don't have a change of clothes and I need to at least wash my boxers."

Nico blushed. "Oh, um. I'll put a sheet up between us while you're in the showers. It'll give you some privacy. I do it for Hazel all the time."

"Thanks," Will said as he headed into the bathroom.

A shower had never felt so good. Will had wrung out his shorts as best he could and they were hanging over the headboard while he lay on the bed, a sheet barely draped across his lap. He could hear the pages of Nico's book rustling every few minutes. Will dropped his head back on the pillow and covered his face with the book. Gods, he was bored. Really, how many times could he read the Odyssey? Even in Ancient Greek he could only focus on the words for so long.

"Oh, shit."

Will shot up, the book falling into his lap. He caught it before it could do any damage. Nico stood by the curtain, staring at Will. Will recalled his near naked state and pulled the sheet up to cover himself better. Nico's face was red as he held a bundle out to him.

"This appeared by the fire. I th-think its for you. NO! Don't get up."

Will froze, his hand on the sheet and nodded, blushing. Nico took a few steps forward and tossed the bundle onto the bed before turning and walking quickly back to his side of the sheet.

A few minute later, Will was fully clothes in a set of blue scrubs. "Well, it's better than nothing."

Nico looked up from his book, ran his eyes over Will and nodded.

"How's the book coming?" Will asked, leaning against the wall.

Nico glanced down at the book and back up at Will. "Actually, I finished it about an hour ago."

"Oh." He stood there, not knowing what to say or do. After so many years of being angry with Nico, the whole attempting friendship thing felt awkward. His eyes darted around the room.

"Do you know how to play Mythomagic?"

Will looked over at Nico and shook his head, "I've heard of it. Cecil keeps a deck to occupy new arrivals."

"Hazel bought me a new deck a few years ago. I- lost my original deck. You wanna try?"

Will shrugged. "Why not? I'm not going anywhere."

Nico gave a small half smile and hopped off the bed. He crossed over to a small dresser and pulled out several decks of cards. Will climbed on the bed and Nico sat down at the other end.

"I also have some dominoes and regular playing cards. Maybe we won't go completely stir crazy before Hestia let's us go."

"Hopefully," Will agreed.


	4. Dr. Will

It had taken Will almost three weeks before he beat Nico at the card game. He hadn't won by much, but he had won. Nico even seemed happy for him. They had played dominoes a few times as well, and Will had taught Nico how to play Texas Hold 'em. They were slowly building the friendship Will had longed for for so long. But, apparently it wasn't enough for the goddess, so here they were, still trapped. Imprisoned, really. The small windows gave in some light and they could open them for fresh air, except it wasn't real. Will knew, he could tell. He wondered what was going on around camp. Surely they had been missed sometime over the last month. By their calculation, Christmas was just over a month away, Would they be out by then?

And then there was Will's  _other_ problem. With the budding friendship with Nico, Will's attraction had come slamming back. And with the make-shift wall, Nico had become comfortable enough to go back to sleeping in just his shorts. So sometimes Will would catch glimpses of his pale olive skin, well formed muscles, hard thighs. These sights were not conducive to peaceful dreams. There had been a few times Will had woken in the middle of the night his hand already wrapped around his dick.

He didn't know if Nico ever woke in the middle of the night, but he'd seen him sneaking into the bathroom early in the morning a few times, a shirt clutched in his hands, strategically placed over his shorts. Will didn't harbor any illusions it was because of him. Nico was an eighteen year old guy. Hell, even at nineteen Will still woke with morning wood.

Will tried not to think about it. Willing his own growing erection down so he could go get his breakfast. Once he felt he could safely walk across the room, he got up and grabbed his breakfast. He took the cards from Nico's dresser and climbed up on the bed to eat and play a game of solitaire.

He had just finished his third game when Nico started coughing, Will went into healer mode and abandoned his cards to go check on him. Nico looked paler than usual, his chest rising in shallow breaths, sweat coating his head and torso. Will ran to the bathroom and ran several washcloths under the cool water. He went back to Nico and placed the cloths on his forehead and chest.

"Hestia, we need out of here. He's sick. I need to get him to the infirmary," Will pleaded.

Will could feel the heat emanating from Nico as he moved the cloth on his forehead. He ran over to the door and tried it. Still locked. He slammed his hand against it, ignoring the sting. "At least give me some nectar and ambrosia." He crossed the room and tried to push past the make-shift wall. The sheet tangled around him so he yanked on it until the string broke. The sheet fluttered to the floor and Will kicked it out of the way. There was a silver goblet and tray on the alter. Will raced to grab the familiar healing foods. He placed the cup and tray on the table and bent over Nico. He grabbed a small piece of ambrosia and slipped it between his lips.

"Eat this, Nico. Come on," he encouraged as Nico turned his face away, moaning. After several more attempts, Will tossed the ambrosia down in frustration. He grabbed the cloths off Nico and took them back into the bathroom to re-wet them. He returned feeling calmer, ready to try again. This time he lifted Nico's torso and slid under him, resting Nico back against his chest. For the first time that day, Nico seemed to relax. Will reached for the cup on the table and dipped his finger in the cool liquid. He ran his wet fingers over Nico's lips and Nico flicked his tongue out at the cool moisture. Will dipped his finger back into the liquid and, once again, brought it to Nico's mouth. His tongue reached out for the liquid and Will let it drip onto the parched tongue. It reminded Will of the one time, back home, he'd watched his neighbor nurse a baby calf who's mother had died in childbirth. He continued the process two more times before he decided it was enough and didn't want to chance giving him too much.

Will breathed a sigh of relief as Nico began to relax and his breathing deepened. Once Will felt Nico was sleeping easier he slipped out of bed and laid Nico back gently. He went to the bathroom, changed his sweat soaked scrubs (Hestia had provided him with two more sets since their incarceration) and found a plate at the alter when he returned. He tore off part of the sandwich and tossed it into the flames before scarfing down the rest.

Hestia had also provided a pitcher of water and two glasses. Will moved these to Nico's bedside table and went to get his own breakfast dishes. He placed the empty dishes on the alter, knowing they would soon disappear. He thought for a minute before grabbing the sheets off his bed and placing them by the dishes.

"Please, Hestia,. He'll need clean sheets when his fever breaks."

He hoped it would work. Up til now, he and Nico had washed their own sheets in the tub on a weekly basis. He grabbed the cards and went to sit on the floor by Nico's bed. He checked on Nico frequently over the next few hours. The fever did not abate, but it didn't worsen either. He attempted to feed Nico ambrosia again but the other boy still refused. Will eventually passed out on the floor beside Nico's bed.

 

Will wasn't sure what woke him. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings. He was still in Nico's cabin, after a month of waking up to the oddly glowing walls he could recognize his surroundings. Except he wasn't in his bed. The memories came rushing back. Nico coughing. His fever. Finally getting the nectar down him. Falling asleep on the floor. Except he was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep on his arm, not a pillow. Hestia!

Will jumped up and ran to the door. Had she relented? Could Will get Nico to the infirmary? Will pulled on the door but it didn't budge. Dammit. He laughed. Nico was definitely rubbing off on him. He headed back to Nico's bed to check on him and that's when he heard the soft moan. Will rushed over to see Nico's skin glistening with sweat, his head twisting back and forth as if trying to escape his fevered dreams. Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair.

"Hush. It's okay. You're safe."

Nico clutched at Will's arm and groaned.Will lifted Nico as he had earlier and slid under him. He rested Nico back against him and settled back against the headboard. He ran a soothing hand over Nico's head and began to softly sing about calming thoughts and healing touches. He had no idea if his father would even hear the song. Would Hestia allow his prayer to penetrate the curse around them?

 

Will woke to Nico burrowing up against him. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed in contentment. They lay there for a few minutes until Will felt the need to relieve his bladder. He made to move but Nico clutched him.

"No. Don't leave," he muttered. "They always leave."

"Who does, Nico?" Will asked gently. "Who leaves?"

"The people I love," Nico whispered softly. "Don't leave me. Not you too."

Will's heart pounded in his chest and he tried to control his breathing. Nico was delusional. It was still the fever. He was exhausted. Will patted Nico's arm gently. "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Nico let go and Will slipped gently from the bed.

 

Will took a quick shower and went to find the clean sheets and breakfast Hestia had left for him. He thanked her, made his offering and went back to sit beside Nico's bed. Nico had gone back to sleep so Will pulled up a chair and sat down. He ate quickly and settled back to keep an eye on Nico. The false sunlight filtered in, wrapping Will in a warm cocoon and he soon drifted off.

He woke with a start. The moans coming from Nico tore at his heart. "You promised." His head thrashing side to side. "No, Bianca, please." A loud growl issued from Nico's throat. "Fuck you, Jackson." A small whimper and Will watched in alarm as a tear slid from between Nico's closed lids. "Bi, come back. I need you."

Will jumped from the chair and grabbed Nico's hand. "It's okay, Nico. It's over." He ran a calming hand through Nico's hair until the younger man began to relax, his breathing becoming less erratic as Will whispered soothing words. Finally, Will felt Nico was asleep enough and tried to extricate his hand, but the second Will tried to pull away Nico whimpered. Will sighed. "Well, I can't just sit here like this, holding your hand, di Angelo. I'm bound to get uncomfortable. At least scoot over so I can lay down."

To Will's surprise, the pale Italian shifted in the bed. Will mentally shrugged and climbed into bed, curling himself around Nico. Nico sighed and was soon breathing deeply, soft snores echoing around them. Will drifted off to sleep. He only left the bed a few times that day. Twice to go to the bathroom and once when he woke to find Hestia had left two bowls of soup for them. His was a meaty stew which he gobbled down quickly, anxious to get back to Nico. She had left a simple broth for the son of Hades. Will slipped in the bed behind Nico, propping him up as he had before to feed him the broth. Once Nico stopped taking the warm liquid, Will slipped down in the bed and curled around Nico, singing a soft hymn of healing.

 

 


	5. Finding Harry

"What the fuck, Solace."

Will jumped, almost falling out of the bed. He opened his eyes to see black orbs shooting daggers at him. He smiled, "You're awake."

Nico sneered at him. "Of course I'm awake. What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Will blushed furiously and pulled himself out of bed. "Oh, umm." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "You were sick." He indicated the table of ambrosia, nectar, and water, "And then you started having nightmares and wouldn't let go of my hand."

It was Nico's turn to blush and look away. "Damn," he mumbled.

"I-it's okay," Will reassured him. "I'd have done the same for any of my friends."

Nico eyed him, as if trying to figure out if he should be embarrassed. Finally, he sighed and nodded, "Thanks. How long was I out?"

Will thought for a moment. "Three days, I think."

"That explains why I have to piss like a Party Pony after Spring Break." He tossed the sheet back and made to stand up but the second he rose from the bed he was overwhelmed with dizziness.

"Whoa!" Will caught him before he could hit the floor and helped him sit down on the edge of the bed. "Careful there, di Angelo. You haven't eaten anything but broth and ambrosia. Let me at least help you to the bathroom and I'll change your sheets so you can eat in a clean bed."

"I want a shower," Nico demanded.

"You can barely stand. I think a shower is out of the question."

"I stink and feel like shit, Solace."

Will sighed. "Fine. You can have a bath. A _cool_ bath. Hot water will just suck whatever strength you have left."

Will stood up and Nico leaned against him as they made their way across the room. "Fine," Nico mumbled. They stopped at the bathroom door. "I got it from here, Solace," Nico reassured him.

He nodded. "I want to check the water temp before you get in." Nico sighed. "You're not a hundred percent better, di Angelo, so you're still my patient."

"You're not a doctor, Solace," Nico said before closing the door in his face.

Will sighed and went to change the sheets on Nico's bed. He kept his ear open for the sound of running water while he worked. As soon as the water turned off he grabbed the glass of water and a small piece of ambrosia and made his way to the bathroom.

"I think, before you get in you should-" Will froze.

Nico had already stripped off his shorts and was stepping into the tub, his toned ass bared before Will. Nico turned abruptly. "Dammit, Sol-" but his foot slipped and he started to fall. Will dropped the glass and ambrosia and caught Nico around the waist, pulling him against his body.

"You really should stop falling for me, di Angelo," Will said jokingly feeling the blush rise in his cheeks.

Nico pushed away and grabbed the towel off the toilet seat and wrapped it around his waist. "What are you doing in here, Solace?"

"I thought you should at least have some water and ambrosia," Will looked down at the cup and broken ambrosia on the floor.

Nico sighed and bent over to retrieve the dropped items, his towel parting to reveal his muscled thigh and thin waist. He stood back up and Will jerked his eyes up to Nico's. Nico handed him the cup and tossed the ambrosia in the trash. "Just get me some water and let me take my bath."

"But the ambrosia," Will said as he filled the cup from the tap. He turned back as Nico's eyes flashed up to his, a slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"Water," he said and took the cup. "After my bath, I'll eat whatever you want me to."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Nico said, frustration evident in his voice. "I just-" he sighed. "Give me a few minutes, okay?" He put the cup to his lips and tilted his head back.

Will watched him drink the water and saw a tiny trickle spill out the side. Will watched it roll down his chin to drip onto his olive-toned chest, the smattering of dark hair glistening in the bathroom light. Will longed to flick his tongue against one of the dusty pink nipples poking out. He licked his lips.

"Here. You can go now." He looked up to see Nico thrusting the cup at him. Will took it and turned to go, his eyes dropping and catching sight of the growing bulge beneath Nico's towel. He quickly left the bathroom and closed the door wondering if Nico's erection had been personal or just the normal teenage reaction after days without release. Probably the later. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Gods he was so hard. He slanted his eyes at the bathroom door, wondering if he had time before Nico was done with his bath. Surely it would take him time to cool his own erection. Unless... And as if giving substance to his thoughts, he heard a soft moan from the bathroom. Holy Zeus' thunderbolt, oh gods, Nico was pleasuring himself on the other side of the wall. Without a second thought, Will pulled his shirt off and reached into his scrubs, pulling his hardened dick out. Nico moaned again and Will wrapped his hand around his own dick and shoved the shirt into his mouth. He closed his eyes and the image of Nico's naked ass appeared, as if burned into his eyelids. He didn't have time to go slow, not knowing how long it would take Nico to finish his "bath." He started jerking himself, focusing on the image of Nico's tight ass. He felt his balls tighten and squeezed his hand around his dick and pumped faster. A muffled _oh, fuck. Yes_ from the other side of the door sent Will over the edge and he pulled the shirt from his mouth and pressed it against his throbbing dick, careful not to let come spill out.

He didn't give himself time to catch his breath. The second he emptied himself in the shirt, he raced across the room and tore his clothes off, cleaning himself as best he could, he would take a shower later. He pulled on the extra set of boxers Hestia had provided and a clean set of scrubs. He was just pulling the shirt over his head when the bathroom door opened.

Nico glared at him from the doorway. "Where's the curtain?"

Will indicated the pile of black fabric on the floor. "They were in the way. I had to make several trips from your bed to the bathroom the first morning. Hestia didn't provide the water until that afternoon. You feel better?"

Nico nodded slightly. "Yeah. But I think I need help back to bed," he said with a grimace.

"Oh, Okay." Will crossed the room and slid an arm around Nico's shoulders.

"I think I got a little- over heated in the tub."

Will bit his lip to hold back the moan. He cleared his throat. "I told you to let me check the water."

Nico slid onto the bed. "Next time. I promise, Dr. Solace."

Will chuckled and turned to the alter. "Hestia left us a nice little assortment but you need to take it easy. It's been three days since you've had any real food." Will placed the tray of meats, cheeses, crackers, and fruits on the table beside Nico's bed.

"At least it's not pomegranate seeds," he said, reaching for a cube of cheese.

"So you should probably take it easy while you get your strength up. You wanna play a round of Mythomagic? I'm getting pretty good," Will added with a smirk.

Nico snorted as he popped a cube on ham in his mouth. "Yeah, okay. Sure, Solace. Top drawer of my dresser."

Will stuffed a cracker in his mouth and turned to Nico's dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and gasped. He reached in and pulled out a familiar brown and pink book. He turned to Nico. "You have the entire Harry Potter series in hard back."

Nico looked up from the food. "What? Oh, yeah. Forgot about those. Hazel got them for me last Christmas. You read them?"

"I absolutely love them," Will said ecstatically. "Which is your favorite? I like the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Nico shrugged, "I haven't read them."

"WHAT!?" Will gasped and crossed over to him. "You have the entire set. What are you waiting for?" Will frowned, "Is it the movies? You've seen the movies so you don't feel like you have to read the book?" He sat on the corner of Nico's bed. "You shouldn't do that. I mean, the books are sooo much better. The movies completely underplay the importance of Harry's cloak and Dobby's role in Harry's life. And the way Percy breaks his mother's heart-"

"There's a Percy in them?" Nico looked ready to laugh.

Will smiled. "Yeah. And he's a real jerk up until he realizes-"

Nico held up a hand to stop Will. "I haven't seen the movies either, Solace. I want to read them but it's just so daunting with my dyslexia," Nico said with a frown.

Will smiled and scooted onto the bed, "Well then, sit back, Mr. di Angelo. I have read the books three times. I'll gladly read them to you."

"Three times?" Nico asked incredulously.

Will blushed, "I told you I liked them."

Nico smiled and leaned back against the headboard. Will cleared his throat and opened the book.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

Nico snorted, "Normal is over rated."

"Hush," Will kicked him with his foot. "They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense..."

 

 


	6. Nightmares

They stopped mid way through The Sorcerer's Stone for dinner and a few rounds of Mythomagic before heading to bed. Will was anxious to continue reading but Nico wanted to wait, not knowing how long Hestia would keep them there and he enjoyed listening to Will's voice, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"That Malfoy is a real ass," Nico said as they lay in their own beds discussing the book.

"Oh, you have no idea," Will said, missing the feel of Nico curled up beside him. "Once we finish the books I'll have to make sure you see the movies. They really are cinematic masterpieces, they just leave out a lot of things. Time constraints, you know."

Nico nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "I guess it's bed time," he said, sliding down under the covers. "Night, Solace."

"Night, di Angelo."

 

_Nooo_

The mournful sound pulled Will from a deep sleep. He jumped from the bed and rushed across the room. Nico's eyes were shut tight, his fist clenched. "Do your best, Aklys. You don't scare me." A tear trickled down Nico's cheek.

Will placed a soft hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away. "Nico. Nico, it's Will. Come back to me."

Nico's eyes shot open and the fear and desolation in them almost crushed Will's heart. Nico blinked, focused on Will, and sighed. "Dammit." He pushed himself up and Will pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, didn't meant to wake you."

Will shrugged. "You wanna talk about it?"

Nico shook his head. "I guess the fever just brought the dreams back. I haven't had them on a regular basis since I was sixteen."

Will looked around the cabin. "I wonder what it's going to take?" He looked back at Nico, "We _are_ friends aren't we?"

Nico shrugged. "You put up with me being sick."

"I've dealt with worse. You were asleep the entire time."

Nico smiled up at him. "Maybe she's waiting to see how I deal with you being sick."

Will groaned. "Please no. That really will ruin our friendship."

Nico laughed. "You can't be that bad."

"Haven't you ever heard, doctors make the worst patients?"

Nico pushed against his leg as if to push him away. "You're not a doctor, Solace."

Will waved his hand, "Semantics."

Nico snorted, "Go back to bed, Solace. I need my beauty sleep."

Will looked at him in concern. "You gonna be okay?"

Nico nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Will smiled and stood up, making his way back to his own bed.

 

Nico had not been okay. It was clearly evident to Will the next morning by the bags under his eyes.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah. It'll take some time for the nightmares to fade again."

Will passed him a muffin, "Eat."

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed the muffin. Will chuckled as he bit into it. After breakfast, Will picked up the book and started reading to Nico. Will had just finished chapter twelve when he heard Nico's soft snores. He closed the book and watched Nico sleeping peacefully for several minutes. Will stood and decided it was a good time to take that shower he had intended yesterday.

Will was thumbing through Deathly Hallows when Nico woke up. He heard rustling in the bed and turned to see Nico stretching and sitting up.

"Feel better?" Will asked when Nico was fully awake.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours." He stood up from the bed and closed the book.

"What's that?" Nico jumped up from his bed and grabbed the book from Will's hand. "Are you reading ahead?" He asked accusingly.

Will laughed and grabbed the book back. He walked over to the dresser and put it back in the drawer and grabbed The Sorcerer's Stone off the top. "I told you, I've already read it three times. I was just re-reading some of my favorite scenes." He climbed back onto Nico's bed and motioned for Nico to sit back down. "Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

Nico sat down on the bed and sighed, "Harry was taking Ron to the mirror."

Will flipped back several pages and started reading. Nico lay back against the headboard and watched him.

 

"So, wait. Because his mother died for him, Quirrell wasn't able to touch Harry because of love?" Nico snorted. "Well, that's just stupid."

Will gaped at Nico. "Holy crap, di Angelo. Love is a very powerful thing."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh, okay. Next time Gaea decides to return I'll just sacrifice myself for you and you can touch her and kill her with love."

Will chuckled. "Are you saying you love me, Nico di Angelo?"

Nico rolled his eyes and kicked his foot against Will's leg. "Go to bed, Solace."

Will chuckled and slipped out of Nico's bed to make his way to his own bed.

 


	7. Compromising

Will woke several times during the night listening to Nico's moans and restlessness. Several times he almost got out of bed and went to Nico but the other boy always seemed to calm down before Will got up the nerve. It was almost dawn by the time both boys settled down into a peaceful sleep.

Never one to sleep in, Will was up a few hours later, eating breakfast and trying to pass the time quietly until Nico woke up. He pulled out the Mythomagic cards to see if he could figure out how to play solo. Nico had given him the basics of solo play, so he settled on his bed and shuffled the cards.

"No matter how much you practice, you'll never be as good as me."

Will's head shot up at the teasing tone to see Nico sitting up in bed, bags under his eyes. He smiled brightly at him. "But at least I'm winning."

Nico snorted and pushed the sheets off. "Finish your game. I want to know about this Dobby that was so under appreciated in the movies."

Will grinned as Nico got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Will was gathering the cards up as Nico came out and made his way to the alter to get his breakfast. They settled onto Nico's bed and Will opened the book he had pulled from the dresser drawer. He cleared his throat and chuckled when Nico rolled his eyes.

"Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at Number four, Privet Drive..."

 

"Dobby's a little shit," Nico said when Will stopped to take a bathroom break.

Will chuckled. "Just wait. I bet you grow to like him."

"You mean there's more of him?" He yelled loud enough for Will to hear him through the door.

"He pops up a few times after Chamber," Will said, making his way back to the bed.

 

"Dunmbledore is a fucking mess," Nico told Will when they stopped for lunch. "I mean who the hell plants a tree on school grounds that tries to kill anyone that goes near it?"

Will chuckled as he handed Nico his sandwich. "There's a reason it's there. You just won't know about it until the next book."

Nico groaned. "I hate when authors don't explain things."

"It's basically the whole premise of the third book, di Angelo. Have a little patience."

"I have none," Nico said biting into his sandwich.

 

"Enemies of the air? Is that like fish and things? Oh my gods, they're threatening Percy aren't they?" Nico said a little too enthusiastically.

Will rolled his eyes. "Heir, di Angelo. Like sons. Descendants."

"Oh, Damn. I thought it was about to get good. I could have raised an army of dead fish."

Will chuckled and went back to the book.

 

"I told you that elf was a little shit."

Will closed the book. "I think that's it for the night. My eyes are starting to hurt."

Nico sighed. "Alright. Cards while we wait for dinner?"

"Sure." Will put the book on the bedside table and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, Nico was already dealing the cards. Will slid onto the bed and grabbed his set. They played two rounds before dinner appeared and another round after they ate before Will started yawning.

"I think I'm done for the day, di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "Yeah. Me too, I guess."

He helped Nico gather the cards and made his way to his bed. He slid into bed and drifted off almost the moment his head hit the pillow.

 

Two hours later, Will sighed in frustration and jerked the covers off. He slid out of bed and crossed over to Nico. Nico sat up as Will came closer to his bed.

"Scoot over, di Angelo."

"What?" Nico asked horrified.

Will ran a hand over his face. "I'm exhausted and I don't feel like spending another night laying awake listening to your tossing and turning and moaning. When you were sick, you slept better when I was near you."

"I'm not sick anymore, Solace," Nico said defensively.

"No, but you're still having nightmares."

"I don't need to be held like a five year old seeking comfort from his daddy."

"No," Will said, very much aware Nico was no child. "You aren't five and I'm not your father. But I am an extremely tired friend offering comfort. It's okay to need a friend. Now scoot over."

Nico huffed and slid over, turning on his side. Will climbed under the covers and pulled Nico back against his chest. "If I wake up with your dick poking me in the back I'm gonna kick your ass, Solace."

Will yawned. "If you wake up with my dick poking you in the back you can suck it. Now go to sleep." Will snuggled against Nico, content to once again be sharing a bed with him, and drifted off to sleep, unaware of Nico's growing distraction.


	8. Spiders, Showers and Strip Poker (Not necessarily in that order)

Will woke to find Nico curled up against his chest. Will watched him sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his long eyelashes curved up, his soft lips, slightly parted. Will imagined running his tongue against the pink mouth, nipping the tender flesh between his teeth, sweeping his tongue into Nico's mouth, tasting him. His breath caught and he quickly slid out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom. Within seconds he was in the shower pumping his dick as he imagined Nico's lips wrapped around him. Remembering Nico's soft moans from only a few days ago as he'd pleasured himself in this same tub. Will slowed his frantic pumping to slow rhythmic strokes. It was still early, Nico would be asleep for some time. He dropped to his knees and rested his ass on his heels. Will rubbed his fingers along the head of his dick, gathering the dripping pre-come. He slid his hand under his balls and slid a finger inside his ass hole. He gasped. It had been so long since he'd done this. He slid his finger in and out, closing his eyes. Flashes of Nico ran through his mind. A naked Nico standing in the tub. Nico's long fingers, tapping against his cards, teasing Will's body as they danced across his skin. Nico's moans echoing in the cabin, moaning Will's name as he slammed into Nico over and over. Will went through the familiar motions of milking his prostate, moaning quietly, whispering Nico's name as he felt the pressure build. He grabbed his dick and squeezed as the orgasm hit, Nico's name hissing out of his mouth as the come squirted out of him, mixing with the water and swirling down the drain.

Will sat in the tub, letting the water wash over him while he caught his breath and let the light-headedness pass. He slowly rose back to his feet wondering if this was going to be a daily thing. He loved holding Nico in his arms, loved waking up next to him. But he wasn't sure how long he could do this. How long could he hide his feelings before Nico figured it out? _His feelings?_ Will sighed and dropped his head against the wall. Yes, he had feelings. These last weeks his attraction had grown and Will had to admit, at least to himself, he was in love with the son of Hades. Or maybe he'd been in love with him for years but just hadn't realized it.

Will felt the water cooling and turned it off. Will grabbed for a towel before realizing he hadn't grabbed one from the "clothes line" they had rigged up to dry their clothes after washing them. He sighed. No big deal. Nico would still be asleep. He'd just slip out and grab one. He flipped his head back and forth a few times to shake most of the water from his blond curls so he wouldn't drip on the floor. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed his clothes. He felt something slip out of his hand as he opened the door and looked down as he walked out to see his shorts. He bent down to grab them only to raise up to meet wide black eyes.

The two boys stood staring into each others eyes for several minutes before Nico dropped his eyes to run them over Will's body. Will blushed, remembering his state of undress and lowered his wad of clothes to cover himself.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he blurted.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You often walk around my cabin ass naked when I'm asleep? I might have to start waking up earlier."

"No." Will felt his blush deepen. "I mean, I just forgot to grab a towel."

Nico chuckled, "I guess we're even now."

"What?" Had Nico heard him in the shower? Did he know Will had listened to him the other day? He watched as Nico crossed over to the clothesline.

Nico shrugged. "You saw me naked the other day."

Will blushed again. Oh, that. Gods he was going to run out of blood for the rest of his body. "Th- that was an accident."

Nico pulled a towel off the line and turned to look at Will. "Oh? This was planned then?"

Will blushed, well, at least he wouldn't have to worry and blood rushing to _other_ parts of his body. "No. No, this was an accident, too. Gods, this is embarrassing." Will raised a hand to cover his blush, burying his face in his clothes. He held out his other hand, "Just hand me the towel, please."

Will jerked his head out of his hand at Nico's strangled gasp to see his eyes fixed decidedly lower than Will's eyes. Will looked down to see he was still naked and with a small "eep" snapped the wad of clothes back over his front. "Shit." Nico looked up in shock. "Crap," Will corrected. "I meant crap. Can I just-" he shook his head. "Never mind. I'm dry enough. I'm just gonna get dressed." He made his way over to his bed and pulled a set of clean scrubs and shorts from his "dresser." He turned to keep his back to Nico, unaware that he was offering the Italian just as good a view.

"I think I'll take a quick shower myself," Nico said, sounding as if he was trying to catch his breath.

Will slipped his clothes on quickly nodding, "Okay. I think I'll get started on breakfast." He pulled his shirt on over his head as the bathroom door closed. Will finally felt the blush leaving his cheeks and looked at the bathroom as he started towards the alter. He shouldn't. It wasn't right. Nico deserved his privacy. A shiver raced down his spine as he remembered Nico's moans from last time. Would he moan Will's name this time? Without conscience thought, Will found himself at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower. No! He shouldn't do this. He turned away from the door but a soft moan stopped him. Will pressed himself against the wall, his ear near the doorjamb. Nico's soft moans floated around him. "Dammit, Solace," A thrill shot down Will's spine at the moaned curse. "So fucking hot." Will felt himself blush. He couldn't believe Nico had actually been aroused by him. Or was it just the sight of a naked body after so long without? "Ah. Ah. FUCK!"

Will jumped. The curse was too loud to ignore. He took a step away from the door. "You okay, di Angelo?"

"Yeah," Nico's breathless voice came through the door. "Yeah. I- uh, I almost slipped. I'm fine though. No need to come barging in, Solace. I'll be out in a minute."

Will stifled a laugh at Nico's quick lie. "Okay. Just don't kill yourself, di Angelo."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Will chuckled as he walked away. Nico was so flustered he couldn't even curse at Will. He went to the alter and grabbed their breakfast. He sat down on Nico's bed and put Nico's on the table before digging into his own.

Nico came out a few minutes later and hoped up onto the bed and grabbed his own breakfast. "Hey," Will looked up at the soft word, "thanks for, you know, being there last night."

Will shrugged, trying to act casual, "It was for my benefit as much as it was yours." He slid from the bed and placed his empty dishes on the alter before grabbing the book. "Ready?" Nico nodded and Will settled back on the bed.

 

"Whoa! I want to be able to talk to a fucking snake," Nico said as he sat up.

"You can raise an army of undead, di Angelo."

"Yeah, but snakes are cooler."

Will rolled his eyes as Nico laid back down.

 

"What? I bet that piece of shit set Hagrid up. I don't trust that Riddle kid."

Will laughed and shook his head.

 

Nico snorted. "As if it wasn't obvious Dumbledore and Hagrid were talking to someone. And no wonder Baby boy Malfoy is such a prick." Will laughed and handed the book to Nico to put on the nightstand while he went to grab their lunch. "I suppose those two idiots are going to follow the spiders? They should ask Annabeth how well that piece of advice works." Nico took the plate Will handed him.

Will sat on the bed. "I don't think anyone actually _told_ Annabeth to follow the spiders."

Nico shrugged, biting into his sandwich.  
"Besides," Will said, a vague memory surfacing, "Didn't Percy and Annabeth follow a spider out of the labyrinth?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "That was a mechanical spider."

Will chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Holy fuck! I knew I didn't trust that Riddle dude. Poor Ginny. And I suppose that stupid house-elf isn't all that bad," Nico added grudgingly.

Will chuckled as he shoved the book in the drawer and pulled out the third one for tomorrow.

"Are we gonna start the next one tonight?" Nico asked hopefully.

Will chuckled to himself. "No. We are going to play Mythomagic until dinner gets here. My eyes need a rest."

Nico sighed. "Fine. But let's do poker instead."

Will grabbed the regular playing cards and turned a shocked expression on Nico. "Nico do Angelo not wanting to play Mythomagic! Are you feeling okay?" Will looked around the cabin frantically. "I think I still have some ambrosia around here somewhere."

"Shut up, Solace," Nico sneered playfully.

Will chuckled and tossed the cards to Nico as he climbed on the bed.

"Don't people usually bet when they play poker?" Nico asked Will that evening after dinner when Will was dealing the cards again.

""Yeah. But it's not like we have anything to bet." Will looked around the cabin. "Well, you might since it's your room, but all I have are the clothes I came in." He picked up his cards and shrugged, "I guess we could always play strip poker."

"Strip poker! You mean like...?" Nico choked out.

Will nodded and laughed. He often forgot about how naive Nico could be. Between splitting his time between here, New Rome, and the Underworld he didn't get out much. "Yeah. You play a hand and whoever looses has to remove a piece of clothing."

"Have you ever played?" He asked suspiciously.

Will studied the cards in his hand and shook his head. "Nah. The few times I was offered there wasn't anyone around I wanted to see naked. Are you gonna trade any?" He looked up to see a blushing Nico gaping at him. Will laughed. "Relax, di Angelo. I'm only kidding. Besides, if I wanted to see you naked, I'd just walk in on you in the shower again."

Nico looked down at his cards. "I need to see about getting a lock on that door."

Will laughed.

 

"Hey, Solace." Will turned from the dresser at Nico's soft tone. Nico didn't meet his eyes but kept them lowered to where his fingers played with the sheet. "Will you- I mean, do you mind-"

Will smiled, "Sure, di Angelo. What are friends for?" Will crossed to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers as Nico scooted over. He slid in and Nico snuggled back against him.

"Hey, do you think if I trick dad into giving Persephone a sock, she'll be free?"

"Shut up, di Angelo."

 


	9. A Thing For Snarry

Over the next week they fell into a routine. Will would read until lunchtime and for a few hours after as well. Then they would play poker or Mythomagic until dinner and a few hands after before climbing into bed. Will only woke aroused a few times, remembering to grab a towel on his way to the shower. They spent their evenings discussing the books and sidetracking into other conversations. Will told Nico about his mother's success in the music industry and how sometimes he missed Texas, though not the sweltering summer heat. The culture shock of moving to New York where you could actually travel from one state to another without spending six hours in a car. He did miss the cool waters of the Brazos and summer strolls down the San Antonio Riverwalk. Nico told hims about his work with his father and his visits to New Rome. His sister's relationship with Frank Zhang and his friend Reyna, whom Will barely remembered from the Battle with Gaia. Nico still remembered very little about his childhood in Italy and he had plans to return for a visit but had not followed through with them, yet. With a sigh, Will admitted silently he was lost, he was completely and utterly in love with Nico di Angelo.

Will's favorite bits were Nico's continual side commentary as they read through each book. During the Prisoner of Azkaban Nico discovered the things he really wanted out of life.

"Damn. I want to spend a month in a hotel and eat free ice cream. Oh, wait. I did that for seventy years. Continue."

"What the fuck, Hermione! Leave the dude's broom alone"

"I want a fucking map like that."

"I want a fucking time turner."

"I need a fucking Hippogriff."

And finally: "So, Harry's dad was a deer and he hung out with a giant dog, a werewolf, and a RAT? And they thought the DOG was the traitor? Fucking idiots."

Will chuckled and dealt the playing cards.

 

The Goblet of Fire did not improve Nico's mood.

"I think I like Fred and George." Will shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Another new professor?" Will only chuckled.

"Wait! Who put his name in the goblet?"

"You'll find out."

"Fuck you, Solace." By this time Will was almost hoping he would.

"They just need to screw and get it over with," he proclaimed after Cedric told Harry to take a bath.

"Di Angelo!"

"Well, they do," he said with a shrug.

"Wow. That is so sad," he said with a sympathetic frown. "Poor Neville."

"Hermione's weak. I'd have crushed that little bug."

Will rolled his eyes and shoved a plate of slice ham and potatoes at Nico.

 

Will suspected The Order of the Phoenix left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Should have let the Dementors get that little shit."  
"What a bitch."

"You go, Harry," he encouraged when Harry received his first detention.

"That bitch (This seemed to be a recurring theme throughout the book, Will noticed) You can't cancel quidditch."

"Fred and George are awesome." (Another sympathetic look from Will)

"That bitch!" Will sighed.

"Damn! Harsh, J. K. Harsh."

Will chuckled and stood from the bed, stretching. Nico copied his actions and Will eyed the lean torso exposed when Nico's arms reached up.

 

And then there was The Half Blood Prince.

"I love Fred and George! U-No-Poo! Hah!" Will rolled his eyes.

"Harry's gay for the half blood prince," Nico gasped.

"Riddle is one fucked up dude."

"I knew that prick Malfoy was up to something."

"Holy fuck! No. That's not right." Nico jumped from his end of the bed and pulled the book from Will's grip. "No. What's the catch, Solace? No way Snape did that. Dumbledore's really alive isn't he? It was just a ruse. Snape isn't evil. Harry's gay for him," he added as proof.

Will smiled at Nico. "You're a Snarry."

"A what?" Nico eyed him curiously.

"A Snarry. It means you ship- like the idea of Harry and Snape together."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I told you Harry was gay for him. And all that tension between them? Hotter than Ron and Hermione if they ever get together." He shoved the book back at Will. "Finish it so Harry can see Dumbledore's alive."

Will took the book back and smiled sympathetically at Nico.

 

"Can we start the last book, Solace? Please. We still have a few hours til dinner," Nico pleaded.

Will sighed. "Fine. But just a few chapters."

Will pulled out the Deathly Hallows.

 

"Are you crying?"

Nico swiped at his cheeks. "Shut up, Solace. It's fucking Dobby, dude. Gods, Harry specifically told him to stop trying to save his life. The little shit never listens."

"I think we should call it a night," Will suggested. "My eyes hurt."

Nico blushed. "Sorry. I guess I could have let you get some rest earlier."

Will had only read three chapters the night before and Nico had been anxious to get back to it this morning. Will had read practically non-stop all day.

"It's okay. This one is an awesome book." Will put the book on the table and went to get their dinner off the alter. He handed Nico his plate and crawled up on the bed. "Also," he added sympathetically, "I cried when Dobby died too."

Nico snorted. "You probably cried the whole series."

Will shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. Especially the second time I read it and I already knew who died. It just made me treasure all those interactions more."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You're such a sentimental fool, Will. I'm surprised you don't cry when Apollo's card comes up."

Will gaped at Nico. "What did you say?"

Nico looked up at his strangled whisper. "Apollo's card. In Mythomagic."

"B-before that."

Nico looked at Will as if he'd lost his mind. "I called you a sentimental fool."

"You called me by my name."

"I always call you by your name," Nico said with a roll of his eyes.

Will shook his head. "No. You call me Solace."

Nico shrugged. "Well, you call me di Angelo."

"Because you call me Solace," Will said frustrated.

Nico shrugged. "Fine. I'll call you Will. Happy? Will."

Will closed his eyes as his stomach flipped at the sound of his name on Nico's lips. "Thanks... Nico."

Nico paused in the act of taking a bite before giving his head a tiny shake and going back to his food. Will did his best to eat his own dinner.

 

Nico cleared their plates and came back to the bed, tossing the cards at Will. Will opened the pack but before he could dump the cards out to shuffle, the torches were extinguished, leaving the only light source the fireplace and rapidly setting sun.

Nico looked around. "That's new."

Will closed the box and tossed it onto the table. "I guess we have a bed time now."

They crawled under the covers and, instead of curling back up against Will as usual, Nico lay flat on his back. "I'm not sleepy."

Will chuckled and looked up at the black ceiling. "Me either."

Nico sighed and stared straight up. "So, the 'Snarry' thing is, like, real?"

"Well," Will began, "I mean, in people's mind, yeah. Like, it's not canon- that means it's not in the book, but if you were to get on the internet you could find videos spliced together from the movies, stories people have written about it, and pictures people have drawn."

Nico turned to look at Will. "People do that?"

"Oh, yeah." Will laughed at the look on Nico's face. "And not just Snarry. There's Drarry, that's Draco and Harry; Dramione, which is Draco and Hermione. Oh, just abut every pairing you could think of. And not just the Harry Potter fandom. Like all sorts of literary characters, t.v. characters, bands."

"Bands?" Nico interrupted. "Like the Ramones?"

Will shrugged. "Probably. I've never looked."

Nico chuckled, "That implies you've looked for Snarry."

Will felt his cheeks go red.

"Oh my gods, Will. Seriously?" He said shocked. "What do you look for?" He asked as if imparting a secret.

"All of it," Will mumbled guiltily. "Videos, stories, pictures."

"Wait, how can there be videos if Snape and Harry aren't actually together?"

Will chuckled and turned over on his side, resting his head on his hand. "Actually, people are pretty creative with the videos. The way they manipulate scenes from the movies is interesting. I'll have to show you some."

"Okay," Nico said distractedly as he stared up into Will's eyes. "Hey, Will," he all but whispered.

Will swallowed at the look in the dark eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

Will closed his eyes. This was it. The end of their friendship. He opened his eyes and looked down into Nico's black orbs. "Yes, Nico. I'm gay."

Nico nodded. Will mentally sighed in relief. Maybe they would be okay, after all. Nico didn't have to know Will was crushing on him. Maybe they could still be friends. As long as he didn't ask-

"Will?"

"Yes. Nico."

"Do you- are you attracted to me?"

Will closed his eyes. Damn. Damn. Double damn. He took a calming breath and opened his eyes. "Yes, Nico. I am attracted to you."

Will continued to look down at Nico, felt his own breathing grow harsh as his heart pounded in his chest.

"So," Nico began, his eyes darting nervously over Will's face. "would it be completely- weird, if I- if I asked you- you to..."

"Kiss me," Will whispered, knowing this could break their new friendship but needing this too much to care.

"Yeah," Nico nodded, "that."

"No," Will said, interpreting Nico's misunderstanding.

"No?" Nico blinked up at him in confusion.

Will leaned over Nico, "No, I'm telling you to shut up and kiss me."

"Oh," Nico said as Will pressed his lips to Nico's.

 


	10. A Dirty Mouth

Will moaned as Nico slid his and around Will's neck and pulled him closer. Will braced himself over Nico so as not to crush him beneath his weight as he pressed himself against the slender man. Their mouths moved against each other, lips sliding perfectly over each other. Will slid a knee between Nico's legs, feeling him harden against his thigh. Will trust his tongue into Nico's mouth, tasting him, learning him. He tore his mouth from Nico's and kissed his way along the strong jawline, sucking the lobe between his teeth, Nico moaned and pressed his hips against Will's. Will pressed his mouth to Nico's neck and bit into the tender skin. Nico bucked beneath him.

"Will. Oh gods, Will." Nico slid his hand down Will's back, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over Will's head. Nico's hands moved over Will's back, sliding between their bodies to caress his stomach. One hand slid up to move over Will's nipple. Will moaned against Nico's neck and slid a hand under his shirt, the skin hot against his trembling hand. Nico's hand slid down Will's body, slipping under the waistband of his scrubs. Nico clutched his ass, pulling Will against him.

"Nico. Nico, wait," Will gasped against Nico's neck and pulled back panting. Nico's eyes fluttered open, pulling his hand from Will's pants.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Will shook his head "Gods no. But. I can't- I don't..." He paused and took a calming breath. "When this is over, when she lets us out of here, I need _this_ to not be over. I can't handle a fling. Not with you,"

Nico placed his hands on Will's cheeks and sighed. "Damn, Will. You can be so dense. How do I put this? I'm a virgin, Will," Nico said as his cheeks turned a bright red. "I don't just do this with anyone. I love you, Will Solace."

Will's breath caught. "Ah, Nico. Gods I've loved you for years." He pressed his lips to Nico's and poured his soul into him. He ran his tongue along Nico's, nipped his lips between his teeth. He sat back on his knees, pulling Nico up and pulled his shirt over his head. He lowered his mouth to Nico's chest, flicking his tongue against his pebbled nipple. Nico moaned and ran his fingers through Will's hair. Will pushed gently on Nico's chest, urging him to lay back. He continued sucking on Nico's nipple as he slid his hand down Nico's stomach, sliding over the bulge between them. Nico pressed his hips up against Will's hand. Nico grabbed Will's pants and slipped them down. He used his feet to push them down Will's legs and Will freed his feet from the offending article. Nico grabbed the waistband of Will's sorts, but Will pulled back, "Wait."

Nico froze. "Dammit, Will," Nico groaned as he pushed his hips against Will's thigh, "You're killing me."

Will blushed. "Sorry. I just- need to make sure you really want this. No regrets."

Nico closed his eyes on a sigh. "Do you have any idea how many times I have jacked off since you were trapped in here? _Because_ you were trapped in here."

Will felt the blush fill his cheeks. "I- I didn't really count."

Nico's eyes flew open. "Wait. You knew?"

Will lowered his eyes from Nico's, "Kinda hard to miss when you would scurry into the bathroom first thing in the morning."

"Did you-" Nico swallowed, "did you eavesdrop?" Will felt his face burning. "WILL!" Nico said sharply. "Did you listen to me?"

Will bit his lip, "Only twice. And the first time was completely by accident," he rushed out.

"Oh," Nico said, relief evident in his voice, "only twice," except the way he said it gave Will pause. Will studied him.

"Nico? Did you eavesdrop on me?"

Will had never seen Nico's face so red. Will rolled off of Nico and flopped back on the bed. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Oh gods. Then you knew. You already knew I liked you."

"How could I?" Nico said softly. "I never heard you say my name."

Will uncovered his face and looked up to see Nico hovering over him. "I was always careful to whisper it," he said quietly.

Nico ran his hand over Will's chest and smiled wickedly. "Do you know how sexy you sound in the shower?" His hand slid under Will's shorts and he palmed Will's hard dick.

Will forgot how to breath. "Oh gods, Nico."

Nico moved over him, pulling Will's shorts down to expose his hard member. "Yes," Nico hissed, "say my name, Will. I want to hear it over and over. For every time you whispered it, I'm going to make you scream it," the Italian threatened.

A shiver raced down Will's spine at Nico's words. "H-how many times did you l-listen?"

Nico cupped Will's balls, "Every. Fucking. Morning." He leaned over and ran his tongue up Will's erection. "Every time you went into the bathroom, as soon as I heard the water I would go stand by the door," he ran his tongue over the slit on the head.

"Oh, Nico. Sh-shit." Nico's head popped up.

"Will Solace!"

Will blushed. "S-sorry. It just slipped out."

Nico laughed. "I like it." He lowered his head back down and wrapped his lips around Will.

Will gasped and clutched at the sheets. He moaned as the tip of his dick hit the back of Nico's throat and his hips bucked. "Ah." Nico's mouth moved up and down his dick, pleasure shooting through Will's body. He slid deep into Nico's mouth and Nico sucked, pulling him into his throat. His hips bucked against Nico. "Oh, fuck. Nico, shit," Will gasped out.

Nico pulled back laughing. "Someone has a potty mouth."

"I- I. It's your fault," Will said arching his hips up to encourage Nico to continue. "You're a bad influence on me."

Nico chuckled and moved up Will's body, pressing his lips to Will's. Will opened for him, letting Nico slide his tongue in, he moaned at the taste of himself on Nico. Nico pulled back, "Will?" His tone was hesitant.

Will pushed Nico's hair back out of his face and cupped his cheek. "What is it, babe?"

Nico blushed, "Will you- I mean, I want you to-" He paused and took a deep breath, Will could feel his heart pounding against his own, like he had two hearts. Black eyes searched his and slid away, down to study the freckles covering Will's cheek, "I don't know the right word or- or words, but I want you to- to... insideme," he rushed out.

Will's breath caught and he pulled Nico to him and flipped them over smoothly. He pressed his lips to Nico's for a quick soft kiss. His lips trailed up to Nico's ear and he whispered, "You want me to top?"

A blush spread across Nico's cheeks and he nodded. "Y-yes."

Will felt his stomach flip. He ran his tongue along the shell of the olive toned ear. "You want me inside you?" Nico nodded again and Will felt a new kind of desire fill him as he sucked the lobe in his mouth, feeling Nico shiver beneath him. "You want my dick in your ass? My cum filling you?"

Nico moaned and bucked beneath him. "Holy shit, Will. That is so fucking hot. Gods I love you like this."

"I told you," he whispered against Nico's ear, "you do things to me." He pressed his hard penis against Nico's thigh.

"D-drawer," Nico gasped. "T-to h-help."

Will looked up to where Nico was waving frantically at the table beside the bed. Curious, he slid his body up Nico's, smiling at the Italian's moan, and opened the drawer. The light from the fire wasn't enough to illuminate inside the drawer, so Will felt around until his hand came into contact with a small bottle. He pulled it out to see the familiar red logo. He groaned. "Oh gods, Nico. If I had known this was here I would have jumped you weeks ago."

"Damn," Nico smiled. "Well, I have that one there and there's one in the bathroom, and I have an extra in my dresser drawer under my shorts," Nico said breathlessly as Will rubbed against him.

Will gaped down at Nico, "Planning an orgy?"

Nico blushed, "N-no. I went to New Rome once and forgot my bottle and -"

Will pressed his lips to Nico's, "It's okay, babe. At least we know we won't run out anytime soon." Will flipped the lid and poured some into his hand. Blue eyes stared intently down into black. "You sure? We can wait if you're-"

"Will," Nico said sharply, cutting him off.

Will blushed. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Me too," Nico whispered. "But I really want this. I love you, Will Solace."

Will relaxed as he slid his hand between them, "I love you too, Nics." He pressed his lips to Nico's as he teased a finger into the tight hole. Nico moaned against Will's lips. "How many do you use, Nico?"

"Two," he gasped out.

"Good." Will slid a second in and moved around until he skimmed across the brunet's prostate.

Nico's hips jerked. "Oh. Ah, Will."

"You like that, babe?"

Nico nodded. "Yes. Yes. Aah." Nico moaned as Will fingered the gland again. Will added a third finger when he slid back in.

"I'm going to stretch you now, Nics," Will told him. "I'm not- not as big as you, but-"

"Will," Nico cut in. "I've seen you. Don't give me that 'I'm small' bullshit."

Will blushed. "I'd never call myself small, Nico. I do have some pride."

"Good," Nico wriggled his ass against Will's palm, "Then stretch me, 'cause I really want you inside me."

Will chuckled and moved his fingers in Nico, spreading him, opening him for Will's invasion, remembering to occasionally slide a finger across his prostate to help him relax. Nico was panting, clutching at the sheets as his body arched, seeking pleasure. "Will. Will, please. Now. I need- oh gods now."

Will grabbed the bottle and dribbled it's contents on his dick. He slid his fingers from Nico and spread the lube over his aching prick. "Okay, Nico." He moved to brace himself over Nico and pressed his hard member against Nico's slick hole. "Relax, baby," he cooed.

"I can't," Nico gasped. "I want you so bad. I need to feel you inside me."

Will moved a hand between them and grabbed Nico's hard dick and started to stroke him, his oiled hand gliding easily up and down him. He felt Nico relax and pushed into him. He lowered his mouth to Nico's sensitive nipple and teased him as his head pushed past the tight rings. Nico gasped as Will penetrated him pushing in a little at a time, rocking his hips as he worked his way deep inside Nico until he was fully sheathed. He released Nico's dick, braced his arms on either side of the smaller body, pulling his mouth from Nico's nipple and resting his head against his chest as he worked to control the overwhelming need to just COME.

"Will," Nico's soft voice floated down to him. "Are you okay?"

Will chuckled and nodded. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm good," Nico reassured him. "You feel really go- awesome inside me. Um, why aren't you moving?" Nico put a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Because you feel so good, if I move right now I'm going to come. And I don't want to finish before you."

Nico was silent for several seconds. Will opened his eyes and looked up to see Nico staring down at him in awe. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Will smirked. "Stayed a virgin for eighty years."

Nico groaned and covered his face, laughing. "Will."

"Yesss?"

Nico pushed his hips against Will, "Move."

"Mmm." Will moaned and moved his hips, sliding in and out of Nico. Nico moaned, clutching at Will's arms. Will moved up onto his knees, grabbing Nico's hard thighs and thrusting against his prostate. "Yes," Nico hissed. Finding just the right angle, Will moved, sliding, gliding. "More. Oh gods, Will, yes. There. There. More." Will increased his speed, pounding against him. Nico reached down and grabbed his dick, stroking it and thrusting his hips up to meet Will's.

"Faster, Nico," Will encouraged. "I need you to come for me. I can't- I need-" Will reached down and cupped Nico's balls and Nico arched up with a moan. "Come on, baby."

Nico increased the rhythm of his hand and Will thrust into him. "Oh fuck, Will."

Will watched fascinated as Nico's dick squirted the milky come over them. He felt Nico's ass tighten around him and he thrust into the clenching hole. Once, twice. "Nico!" Will tossed his head back, pressing his hips against Nico as his dick pulsed inside him, filling him with his come. Nico continued to move beneath him, milking the semen from Will's body. Will lowered his mouth to Nico's and swept his tongue into Nico's mouth, giving him a quick kiss before pulling from him and dropping down beside the Italian. He grabbed his shirt from where it had caught on the corner of the mattress and cleaned them up before pulling the covers over them. Nico snuggled up against him and Will slid an arm around his waist. He kissed his neck, "I love you, Nico di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "I love you too, Will Solace. I'm kinda glad Hestia locked us in here. She gets a whole muffin in the morning."

Will giggled and they fell silent. "Do you think that's what she meant?" Will asked after a few minutes.

Nico turned his head towards Will. "What?"

"When she called us children too stubborn to recognize the truth of our spats."

Nico thought for a minute. "Probably. I had such a crush on you, and it was obvious you couldn't stand me. It was like Percy all over again and I hated myself, so I took it out on you."

Will nodded. "I was so in love with you. But you refused to let anyone get close to you. I thought you were still in love with him and it made me so jealous and angry. I didn't understand why you couldn't see he wasn't good enough for you. Didn't deserve you." He kissed Nico's neck, his shoulder. "And what do you mean _had_ a crush on me?"

Nico chuckled. "Well, obviously it's way beyond crushing now. Possibly beyond liking," he added after a short pause.

Will slid his hand down to Nico's hip and you pulled him against him. "Well, after what we just did and you telling me repeatedly that you love me I should hope it's gone beyond liking."

Nico's chuckle slid into a soft sigh and they lay in silence for several minutes. "Will."

"Yeah, babe?"

"When we get out of here," Nico hesitated.

"Mmm?" Will encouraged, tracing circles on Nico's hip.

"I'm- we'll have to be careful. I'm not exactly- out."

Will kissed his shoulder, "Okay, Nics. I'll follow your lead. But I apologize in advance if I overstep the bounds. I'm used to having you to myself."

Nico chuckled. "I promise not to take too long. It just might be easier if we ease people into the idea." He reached down and covered Will's hand with his. "I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just-"

"Old-fashioned," Will finished, squeezing Nico's hip. "I understand, babe. As long as we can sneak away every now and then, cause I am _really_ going to miss this."

"Me too," Nico agreed on a yawn.

Will chuckled. "Get some sleep."               

 

Will woke with Nico's hand rubbing against his thigh, his firm ass pushing against Will's already hard dick. Nico moaned softly and Will pressed a kiss to Nico's shoulder. "I'm awake, Nics."

"Good," Nico moaned as he swung his leg back over Will's thigh and shifted so Will's dick slid between his legs.

Will moaned as the sensitive head bumped against Nico's ball sack. Will reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube off the table and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed it on his dick and slipped a finger inside Nico. "You're still stretched for me."

"Mmm. Good."

Will pressed himself against Nico and pushed in. "Oh gods, Nico." He grabbed Nico's hip and started moving slowly against him, sliding in and out sensually. Will pressed his lips to Nico's shoulder, neck, back, swirling his tongues against the warm skin. Nico wrapped his arms back around Will's head, threading his fingers through the bouncy curls.

"Ah," Nico whispered. "My Will. My Solace. My sunshine. My love."

Will chuckled. "Do you realize it's almost like we switch personalities when we make love?"

Nico moved his hips against Will, "Mmm?"

"You get all sentimental and all I can think is how much I want to fuck you until you scream my name." Will bit into Nico's shoulder as he slammed his hips against Nico's ass. He watched as goosebumps formed on the dark arm.

"Gods, Will, that is so sexy."

Will flicked his tongue against Nico's ear. "You like when I tell you what I want to do to you?"

Nico nodded. "Y-yes. It's such a turn on."

"In that case," he lowered his voice to a soft rumble in Nico's ear, "I'm going to keep slowly sliding my dick in and out of your ass like this." He matched his movements to his words. "In and out until your dick is dripping so much pre-come and your begging for release." Nico moaned. Will slid his hand up Nico's stomach. "Pay attentions to my hand, Nics. It's going to tease your nipples until they're hard as your dick and then I'm going to show you how a little pain can be pure pleasure."

"Oh!" Nico's hips jerked as Will twisted the nipple just so.

"Did you like that?" Will asked gruffly. Nico nodded.

"H-how did you-"

"How did I know? I've done it to myself a few times." He twisted the nipple again. "But you aren't allowed to do it to yourself."

"Y-you either," Nico moaned.

Will chuckled, "Okay, Nics. Do you want me to keep talking?"

"Oh yes. Please," Nico breathed.

Will kissed Nico's neck. "When you start begging for release, I'm going to slide my hand down your stomach and tease my fingers over your dick, spreading your pre-come all over your hot dick until you can't handle it anymore. And then I'll wrap my fingers around you like I've dreamed of doing so. Many. Times and stroke you. Nice and slow at first and slowly getting faster and faster while I slam my dick in your ass until you scream my name and your throbbing in my hand, covering me with your come." Will had to force himself to keep his pace slow as he spoke. "And then do you know what I'm going to do, Nico?" Nico whimpered. "Because I've dreamed of it so many times, and because I crave to know what you taste like, I'm going to lick every bit of your come from my hand before I come inside you and you fill you with my load."

"Oh fuck, Will," Nico moaned. "Do it. Do it now. Please. All of it." Will slid his hand down Nico's stomach and felt the muscles flutter beneath his fingers. "Yes. Yes," Nico pleaded. Will's thumb brushed across the dripping tip. "Fuck. Fuck, Will."

Will chuckled. "I am, babe." He wrapped his hand around Nico and slid it along his length.

"Faster. Harder. Will, please. I want- I need-"

Will increased his pace, matching the rhythm with his hips. "Ah, Nics. You're so fucking amazing."

"You- you-" Nico gasped, "You too." Will felt the second Nico's orgasm hit. "Oh, fuck, Will!"

Nico's scream echoed around the cabin and as he continued to moan Will moved his hand around Nico's pulsing dick, covering it with as much of the come that spilled out as he could. He slipped his hand from Nico's softening dick and leaned over him, bringing the dripping fingers to his mouth. He licked at the semen and almost came as the salty taste filled his mouth. "Oh gods, Nico. You taste amazing." He licked his hand as if he hadn't eaten in months. "Mmm. Soon," he promised. "Soon you're going to come in my mouth and I'm going to suck this sweet mana down my throat straight from your dick."

"Shit, Will. You have to stop. I can't- I'm empty. I'm done," Nico groaned against the pillow.

Will chuckled. "Okay, babe." He grabbed Nico's hip and slammed against him with a single thrust and Nico shivered as Will filled him once again.

 

 


	11. Sunshine

"Why are you getting dressed?" Nico asked groggily from the comfort of the bed.

"Because," Will replied, standing and pulling his scrubs up over his boxers, "it is almost time for Hestia to send us breakfast." He sat back down and leaned over Nico, bracing a hand on either side of his head. "And it might be a tad improper to give our fathers offerings while naked from making love to you."

Nico blushed and teased his fingers through the smattering of curls covering Will's chest. "Mmm. That's not what you called it last night. Or this morning."

It was Will's turn to blush. "Shut up and kiss me."

Nico chuckled and pushed himself up on his elbows, pressing his lips to Will's. He opened for him when Will's tongue slid along his bottom lip. Will was debating on eating breakfast or Nico when the cabin door flew open. The two boys jerked apart and turned to see two people standing in the middle of the cabin.

"Oh, shit," Percy said, gaping at them.

"Daammn," Lou Ellen dragged out the exclamation.

"Fuck!" Nico slammed his head down against the pillow.

Will looked down at Nico guiltily. "I think you're out, babe," he whispered softly.

Nico nodded in agreement when the cabin door flew open again. "Nico- Oh my." Hazel fanned her red cheeks but Will didn't notice. His eyes were on the open door where sunlight was filtering through. Real, honest to Apollo, chariot drawn, ball-of-gas, golden sunlight. He sat up, pulling away from Nico.

"Will?" He felt Nico's hand on his arm and turned at his worried tone.

"Sun," he whispered as the tears filled his eyes.

Nico smiled in understanding, "Go."

"I love you," Will mouthed before jumping from the bed and running past Lou Ellen, Percy, Hazel, and the other campers gathered around the door.

"Will?" Lou Ellen called after him but he ignored her.

He stopped the moment his body was bathed in sunlight. He raised his face to the natural light and dropped to his knees, tears running down his face as the warmth flooded over him. For the first time in months he felt whole again. He heard his name called, the concern in the voices of his friends and siblings. He ignored them all. Someone said something about the cold and draped a blanket over him. Furious at the loss of the sunlight on his skin, he grabbed the offending blanket and tossed it from his shoulders. "Get that damn thing away from me," he growled and heard the collective gasps around him. He could feel the fabric being pulled from where it still covered his feet.

"Leave him alone," Will heard Nico sneer. "He's the son of Apollo, god of light, sun, any of that ring a bell? He hasn't had natural sunlight in almost two months. Back the fuck off," he hissed.

Will felt Nico drop beside him and he opened his eyes. "It- it's so beautiful. So _real_."

Nico smiled at him and brushed his hair back. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "The sun suits you, Sunshine."

Will smiled and leaned closer to Nico, "I like the shadows too."

Nico pressed his forehead against Will's. "You can't have the shadows without a little light," Nico whispered.

Will snorted. "Sentimental old foo-"

"Everyone back to the pavilion. Get to your breakfasts," Chiron's voice interrupted them. The two boys looked over to see most of the campers dispersing. Chiron walked over to them as the two boys stood to face the centaur, curiosity on his face. "What do you mean by two months, Nico? You and Will have only been stuck in there for a week and a half."

Will and Nico gaped at each other. "What?" Nico demanded.

Chiron eyed the two demi-gods. "Perhaps we'd best go back inside," he aimed a pointed look at Nico.

Will opened his mouth to voice his dislike of that opinion when he realized Nico stood shivering beside him, dressed only in the bed sheet. He nodded and they headed back into the cabin, followed by their friends who hadn't gone on to breakfast. Nico and Will crossed over to their respective beds. Will pulled out a fresh shirt while Nico gathered his clothes from around the bed and refused to meet anyone's eyes or give into the blush. Piper was the last to enter.

"Close the door, Piper," Chiron ordered.

"NO!" Both boys hollered in horror, almost dropping their cloths, Nico barely remembering to keep the sheet clutched to his body.

the ten other occupants jumped at the vehement exclamation. Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Nico shot a look at Percy. "Jackson, be useful and open that window." Nico nodded to the the small window that had filtered in false sunlight for so long. "Wherever the sunlight falls is where Solace sits." He strode into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Will bushed when all eyes turned to him. He slipped his shirt on over his head. His eye caught Lou Ellen's as he pulled the shirt down and she gave him a wide grin. "Shut up, Louie," he mumbled.

Her giggle seemed to stir everyone to action. Percy cleared his throat and turned to open the window and Will moved to the bed next to his and sat in the middle of the patch of sunlight. He closed his eyes and smiled at the familiar feel of the sun on his skin. He smelled Nico before he felt the dip in the bed. He smiled at the dark haired boy as he held out a muffin.

"She remembered," he said as he grabbed the muffin. "Did you?"

Nico nodded. "The whole thing. Like I promised."

Will beamed. "Good. But we probably shouldn't encourage her."

"Ahem." They looked up to see the small group watching them. "Would you mind filling us in on what happened?" Chiron said. "Who locked you in here?"

"Hestia," Will answered before taking a bite of the muffin. He would never be able to eat another muffin without thinking of Nico.

"That explains why none of the gods would help us," Annabeth said.

"I even begged father," Hazel told Nico apologetically.

Nico smiled up at her. "I missed you, Hazel. I worried where you would stay if you came to visit."

"I stayed with Rachel," she reassured him.

"I didn't sleep in your bed," Will blurted.

"Obviously," Jason snorted. Nico turned to glare at the blond but Will patted his hand encouragingly. Nico flipped his hand over and threaded his fingers through Will's. Will gave his a squeeze.

"Two weeks ago, I swear you two were about to kill each other," Leo said disbelievingly.

"oh, no," Will denied, "two weeks ago, Nico was on his death bed."

"What?" Reyna said crossing the room, pushing Jason out of her way.

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was not on my deathbed, Will." The others exchanged looks at Nico's use of Will's given name. Nico di Angelo did not use first names.

"Well, you could have been. I'm still mad at her about that."

Nico snorted. "Whatever. You loved playing doctor. You were probably hoping I'd be sick a little longer so you could give me a sponge bath."

Will leaned closer and said quietly, "I still could."

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Chiron interrupted them.

Will pulled back, catching the lingering blush on Nico's cheeks. "At the bonfire," he explained, "when I offered to clean up, Nico showed up and we kinda got into an argument." He turned to Nico, "I never did apologize for what I said."

Nico squeezed his hand. "I think apologies and forgiveness were implied."

"Oh my gods!" Percy cried in horror.

Will heard Lou Ellen giggle and felt his face heat up. "Anyway," he continued, "Hestia didn't care for us fighting around her so she banished us here until we could get along."

"I don't think she meant for you to get along _that_ well," Jason said incredulously.

"Actually, she may have," Annabeth said. They turned to look at her. "Hestia is also the goddess of domesticity. It is literally impossible for the gods to fight in her presence. If Nico and Will were able to be angry with each other so near her the anger had to come from somewhere other than dislike or hatred." Nico squeezed Will's hand and Will looked over at him through half closed eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "Oh my gods, people. Really?" Annabeth said in frustration as the others continued to stare blankly at her. "Passion, people. They were already in love. How in Hades did we manage to save the world twice?"

"I thought he hated you," Jason exclaimed.

"I knew Will was in love with Nico," Lou Ellen jumped in excitedly.

Nico looked at Will with raised brows as their friends asked questions and gave opinions around them. Will leaned closer to Nico and whispered in his ear. "I had to vent to someone about how incredibly sexy and frustrating you were. Didn't you ever complain to anyone?" Nico shook his head in denial. Will gave him a meaningful look, "Nico."

Nico sighed. "Fine. Jules-Albert. But only because he couldn't tell anyone. Wipe that smirk of your face, Sunshine."

"There is one person Jules-Albert could have told. Or should I say one god?" Will pointed out.

Nico paled. "Shit." Will giggled.

"It's like Stockholm Syndrome," Jason cried. "Can't you stop him, Chiron?"

Will and Nico pulled apart and Nico glared at one of his best friends.

"Actually, they are adults. technically not even campers," Chiron said as he headed towards the door. "They are safe, that is all that concerns me. Except," he paused and turned his torso to look at them. "This is my camp and I cannot condone certain behaviors even if the gods themselves are guilty of said behaviors. I ask that you please be discreet." He turned and left the cabin.

everyone started talking at once as soon as Chiron left, Will and Nico ignored them. Nico leaned closer to Will, "You know what I want?"

Will looked down and followed the line of Nico's black gaze. He smiled. "Okay. The lake?"

Nico nodded and Will stood, crossed the room and grabbed the book off the table. He crossed back to the door and held his hand out. The other occupants of the room watched in awe as Nico hopped from the bed, crossed to Will and slipped his hand into the tanned fingers. The duo walked out of the cabin and into the sunlight.

 

"


End file.
